Maka in Wonderland
by Katfosel
Summary: Waking up one morning, Maka finds herself falling down a mysterious tunnel and landing in- Wonderland? Eventually she meets up with her friends, only to find that each one has become a strange and quirky character... NO PAIRINGS
1. Prologue

**Mleh. New fic. Jump for joy!**

**What exactly do the rest of you say in your ANs? I'm blank. Bleh. Grr. Ignore me.**

**So anyways, this is mostly animeverse, and takes place… I wanna say after the Battle Aboard the Ghost Ship episode… :/ idk. Hope you like, and don't forget to review!**

**~inspired by and dedicated to in part sesame2009 – hi five fellow otaku sister!~**

* * *

Maka yawned and slugged out of her room. And promptly fell down a hole.

_What the… hell?_

See, her day had started out normal. She'd woken up at 6:00am promptly, organized her backpack for fifteen minutes (including sorting her notes on the substructure of a witch's outer soul layer for the thousandth time), then donned her usual outfit and flung open the door to her room, prepared to run out and clock Soul around the head with a frying pan for being his usual lazy self. Or maybe it would be more productive to use a book? No matter.

I digress. At that moment, Maka seemed to have the time to look down and think, _I'll kill Blair if this is some new magical experiment, _before falling. What a strange hole. At first it had been dirt and earth, then it went to entirely stone, then to some stretchy rubberlike substance, and finally to more of a stream of air that lifted her along as she was swept through a purple plastic slide that looked like something she'd obsessed over at the age of five. It had gone from a bottomless pit to a long winding tunnel that wove and twisted and flung the poor scythe meister around like a baby rabbit in a fox's grip.

Then, with a yelp, the tunnel ended and she was tossed out into a skidding stop on a endless grassy field. Whirling around, Maka strained to catch a glimpse of the strange tunnel, but nothing was there. She cursed. _Great, now how am I supposed to get back? And where is this place? It doesn't look like Death City at all. Could there be some strange underground society? No, Lord Death would have told us-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of thumps, thuds, and strange plopping sounds. Trees, bushes, roots, everything began popping up around her. Strangest of all, she found herself sitting on a bushy leaf that was wider than she was tall. It barely quivered under her substantially insignificant weight. For indeed, she seemed to have shrunk.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thunk. _A strange uneven gait caught her attention. Out of nowhere…

"Soul?" she gasped, shocked. Her weapon raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced down at a… what the hell? Why did Soul have a silver pocketwatch? And why was he wearing that weird suit- wait. Why. The. Hell. Did. Soul. Have. _BUNNY EARS?_

"Ah, Alice. Forty-three seconds late," the not-Soul grumped. "Why can't anybody ever be perfectly on time?"

She scrambled down off the leaf. "Why are you wearing _bunny ears_?"

This stranger who only _looked_ like Soul had the decency to look offended. "'Bunny ears?' I am a _rabbit_, my dear. The White Rabbit, to be precise. And I love being precise. Anyways, I am the Timekeeper, always having to make sure people get places on time." He sighed. "Foolish creatures. Especially that dratted March Hare. Gives us rabbits a bad name."

"Wait a second..." the truth slowly beginning to dawn on her, Maka asked, horrified, "am I in Wonderland?"

"But of course!" Soul - no, the White Rabbit - exclaimed. "You've passed the first test. Time to meet another!" And with that he was gone. Simply disappeared into thin air. She raced forward, looking around frantically, then noticed the hole under her feet. She sighed.

_"A__gain?"_

* * *

**Okay, bit of a preview ;) but the next chapter will be quite interesting... hehehe... quite interesting indeed...**

**_~DeaththeKidKat_  
**


	2. the Dormouse

**So… *fidgets* I hope you didn't completely hate the first chapter… hehe…**

**Anyways, each chapter you will meet a new member of the Soul Eater cast ~ their Wonderland counterparts are hopefully adequate with their normal personalities ;) feel free to compliment, critique, the like! You may flame but I will not respond, unless you have good reason to. And no I usually don't care what other people think of me so if you do flame I'll tend to ignore it and delete the notification and forget that you ever reviewed… *shrug* don't blame me. (or do blame me… argh whatever.)**

**Thanks to julycancercrab for being the first to add this to her alerts and favorite it! :DDD just because of her, I posted this WAY early. I was amazed and happy to find someone read the first chapter within an hour of me posting it. see, I have the first four chapters already written, I'm just kind of waiting for people to read it… and hopefully like it…**

**I think I'll only have you meet the Dormouse in this one. :/ hmm… hmmm… bad idea? No? Wait and see I guess.**

* * *

Letting out only a yelp this time, Maka stayed still as the tunnel whisked her along only to deposit her in a strange room, filled with floating bubbles and adorned with plain candy-pink walls. The only object was a table with chairs… all at least ten times bigger than the now-unfortunately-miniature meister. This irked her even more. _Drat. I haven't read Alice in Wonderland in forever… what happens after the White Rabbit?_

It came to her attention that sitting on the table was a magnificent spread of food, again, ten times larger than should have been. Orange juice, apple cider, hard-boiled eggs, omelets, pancakes, the like were all arranged beautifully. Her stomach growled. _Come to think of it, I haven't had breakfast yet._ Moving closer to the table, Maka proceeded to feel her way around one of the chair's legs to see if there was any way of hauling herself up when a _clink_ behind her made her spin around.

Sitting on the floor was a seemingly harmless little glass bottle – one her own size! Picking it up, she managed to make out the words on the tag. "Drink me?" she read aloud, puzzled. With a shrug, the pigtailed blonde took a small sip and abruptly found herself shooting up from the floor. She started, then realized happily that she was the adequate height for sitting at the table. The instant she sat down, however, there was a scuttling noise and Tsubaki entered from a door that was previously not there, in the wall. Plodding happily over to the table, Maka took in her friend with a gaping jaw. She wore a fancy Victorian-style outfit, complete with ornate sword and a frilly feather that was stuck behind her ear. Flashing Maka a winning smile, she failed to notice that the dumbstruck meister's gaze was fixed upon her head. Two furry brown mouse ears flicked slightly in confusion.

"Alice?" Tsubaki inquired. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not Alice, I'm Maka!" she protested.

Tsubaki – the Dormouse, Maka remembered – shook her head. "No, no, dear. You're Alice! The one and only!" As if to prove her point, a long mouse tail whipped out from behind her back and pointed Maka's direction. The meister looked down and shrieked.

Sometime between meeting the White Rabbit and drinking the 'Drink Me' potion, her clothing had changed. Instead of her long black cloak, vest, skirt, and boots, she was wearing a long frilly light blue dress with a black bow. Feeling her hair, she encountered the strange feeling of a headband donned with more silly accessories. "Why am I dressed like this?" she moaned.

"Because you're Alice, silly!" Tsubaki reassured, only the slightest bit confused.

"So this is my second test?" Maka asked wearily.

The Dormouse nodded happily. "Yep! All you have to do is eat that which is obvious, and then all will become clear."

_Eat that which is obvious? Oh, great, _Maka groused inwardly. Scanning the table, she immediately fixed her eyes on a small cupcake directly in front of her plate. There was frosting, clearly saying the words 'Eat Me.' Shrugging, she figured she might as well give it a shot, and took a tentative bite out of the cupcake.

"You've passed the test!" Tsubaki cheered. "Bye, Alice! I'll see you when all is almost lost!"

Before she could have time to mull over the Dormouse's words, _another_ tunnel appeared under her feet. This time Maka did nothing but sigh.

_And, here we go…_

And she fell.

* * *

**Did any of you catch the tiny OHSHC reference in the first AN? After the sentence about the **_**Dormouse**_**? … anybody seen Haruhi in Wonderland? … no? … yes? XD**

**Okay, so basically all of the character introductions will be a little short, like this, but after you meet the Cheshire Cat (no spoilers! :P) we'll launch into the longer chapters, and the eventual battle against the Queen of Hearts… whose name I cannot disclose… ;P**

**So far we have:**

**Alice~ Maka**

**The White Rabbit~ Soul**

**Dormouse~ Tsubaki**

**Will add more as we go along. See ya~!**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	3. the March Hare and the Mad Hatter

**Time for chapter three! And… the March Hare! (and the Mad Hatter, oh joy!)**

**Who guessed who it was? ;D**

**I'm updating the first three chapters... all within the same hour? *faints* I know. silly me. but I'm too excited... *fidgets*  
**

* * *

This time, being fully prepared for the landing, Maka landed on her feet and came quickly to a stop. Glancing around, she took in the tea table not so different from the one she'd just left. But there was no-one sitting there. _Let's see… last time, Tsubaki appeared when I sat down. Guess I'll try it. _Surveying the area, the meister shrugged and seated herself in a random chair at the head of the table. As she suspected, there was a rustle in the bushes – yes, bushes, she realized she was in a clearing in the middle of a forest – and none other than BlackStar leaped out. Complete with a suit, tall brown rabbit ears, a stubby ball of a tail, and the odd way he was jumping around, Maka burst into laughter.

"Ah, so it is Alice!" he exclaimed. "I am the mighty March Hare!"

_So, not much changed there, _Maka mused. Then there was another rustle, and a familiar (and irritated) voice rang out.

"Damn Hare… can never stay put… wish I could cut him up on the spot."

Maka nearly slammed her head against the table. _Why, of __all__ people, did it have to be… __him._

Stepping out of the bushes was Stein, clad in a dark suit and a funny tophat, his glasses obscuring his eyes and his usual cigarette hanging out between his lips. BlackStar/the March Hare pouted.

"Give it up, Hatter. You'll never be able to catch me!"

"Oh really?" Stein – _Of course, he's the Mad Hatter, _Maka grumbled in her head – cranked his still-present screw, hidden at first by his large hat. "Let's test that, shall we?" The March Hare gulped, but an exasperated 'Alice' stood up.

"Look, you two," she snapped. "I have _no idea_ why I'm here, _less of an idea_ what's happened to all of you, and _absolutely no clue as to how to get back to my perfectly normal life. _According to several people – that is to say, Soul and Tsubaki- no wait, as you know them the White Rabbit and the Dormouse – I have to pass a test every time I get dumped down a new hole/tunnel/thingy. So _shut up_ and tell me what to do so I can get this over with."

Stein raised an eyebrow, while BlackStar backed away slowly. Breaking the silence, Mr. 'Oh-so-crazy-Hatter' let out a rather scary cackle that would have made most sane people wet their pants. Not Maka. She heard it every damn day during class.

"Of course, my dear!" Stein answered with his signature insane grin. "To have gotten to my table, you needed something obvious. To leave my table, you need something of a more subtle, _sinister_ matter." He gestured for BlackStar to sit down, which he did, still sulking. Taking his seat, the Mad Hatter withdrew a pot of tea, bowl of sugar cubes, and several cups out of thin air. He poured some for all of them, then grinned again and threw a sugar cube in Maka's cup. She almost jumped as the tea began to froth and bubble, before… settling down.

"And… what was that supposed to accomplish?" she asked incredulously.

The Mad Hatter shrugged. "That is up to you, Alice. If you truly believe that tea was intended for nothing… nothing will be accomplished. But if you accept that even a cup of insignificant tea can be so much more, than this test will be what you have accomplished, and you can move onto the next one."

Eyeing her tea warily, Maka composed herself. _Truly believe… uh, great. But I have to get out of here… and from what I've seen so far… there are a lot of extraordinary things in this place._ Shifting uncomfortably, her thoughts moved to her teammates. _When I first met Soul, he was just another random weapon with just enough potential to be noticed, but not enough to be selected. I gave him a chance… and he gave me one. He's certainly not insignificant. _She glanced at the March Hare, better known to her as BlackStar, and reflected on him and his partner. _Well, he's always __saying__ he's significant anyways, and I've come to learn there's more behind his arrogance. And as for Tsubaki, she's just as amazing, in her own way. _Finally she thought of Kid and the Thompsons. _I barely knew who he was, the first time we met. All I knew he had that weird obsession and was incredibly powerful despite it. Liz and Patty compliment him well… they're all insignificant at first glance, it's what's inside that matters most._

Taking a deep breath, Maka made eye contact with the Mad Hatter and squared her shoulders. "Everyone comes in insignificant packages, but it's like a Christmas present. You never truly know what's inside until the package opens up. Nobody is significant, and nobody is insignificant. Just like this tea."

She waited, nervously, for a moment, as BlackStar stared at her openly. For what seemed like a lifetime, utter and complete silence overtook the table, before Stein simply clapped once and smiled.

"Congratulations, Alice. You've accepted others… and therefore yourself. This test is accomplished, now go meet the others…"

And for once, instead of being dumped down a hole, she was lifted into the sky superhumanly fast, the ground disappearing below her in a flash to reveal nothing but white clouds. For a moment, she hung, then… she dropped.

* * *

**Ehehe… I couldn't pass up the temptation… anybody seen the Black Butler special, Ciel in Wonderland? I kind of modeled this chapter off of that. Remember, review and you'll get to see the special surprise next time even sooner… ;)**

**Alice~ Maka  
The White Rabbit~ Soul  
Dormouse~ Tsubaki  
The March Hare~ BlackStar  
The Mad Hatter~ Stein**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	4. the Caterpillar

**Okay, I sent this to my friends and they liked it… so I guess I'm posting chapter four XD**

**I just spent FOREVER – and I mean like **_**three hours**_** forever – typing up this really long Conflict Project for Language Arts. PandaBearSoul, I actually got almost all of the report part done! So there! :P now all I have to do… *groans* is the analysis… I'm doing the Salem Witch Trials. I get to talk about burning and hanging and stoning and torture. :3 I love my topic.**

**So anyways, hope you like teh chappie… muahahahahahahaaa…**

* * *

Perhaps hurtling down a seemingly endless tunnel wasn't so scary after a few tries, but falling from Shinigami-knows-how-many miles in the air? _Terrifying._ Every damn time. Or so Maka decided, as she found herself screaming all the way down into the forest below. With a landing that knocked the breath out of her (though not much more than that, thank Death she landed on another of those gigantic bushy leaves), the scythe meister lay on her back and cursed whoever had thought it would be a good idea to send her to _Wonderland_ of all the freaking places. After a moment's thought, she pinched herself experimentally, but when she opened her eyes the creepy dank forest treetops glared back. Sighing, the poor lost meister hopped off the leaf and surveyed the area.

_Great. Wonder what other annoying character's going to appear. I've met Soul, Stein, Tsubaki, and BlackStar, but I haven't met Kid or the Thompsons yet… wonder where they are. _Pushing aside the large, wild undergrowth, she ventured deeper into the woods. After a moment, a misty blue haze surrounded her and she coughed, trying to bat it away.

"Looking for something… Alice?"

With a yelp, she spun, only to see more dense blue smog. She _knew _that voice, despised it actually, but it sounded so much deeper and stronger than she'd ever heard. With another surprised gasp she whirled around to face…

"Papa," Maka spat. Spirit's face, inside an absolutely ridiculous blue caterpillar-like costume, gazed down at her with a slightly hurt expression.

"Alice, that's not a very nice greeting."

Maka grit her teeth. "I. Am. Not. _Alice._ My name is _Maka._ You're my freaking father, shouldn't you know that?"

The Caterpillar-Spirit laughed. "Father? Don't be ridiculous, Alice. I am the Blue Caterpillar, also known as the Opium Caterpillar." To prove his point (although she believed him already) the strange/familiar man took a long inhale from the pipe he held, then blew it out into some expertly shaped skull symbols that were almost as good as Stein's. "I can tell you your fate."

"Hmph," Maka growled, and seated herself crossly on one of the many mushrooms that populated the place. Irritated, she waved away the horrendous blue opium cloud and tried to keep from breathing too deep. "Some fortune teller. Alright, I've accepted 'myself and other people,' but what's your test?"

Spirit took another drawn-out breath of opium. "To accept yourself as _Alice._"

Her jaw dropped, then closed quickly when she choked on the fumes. "You're joking. This is probably all a dream, anyways. There's no way I'm going to," she mimicked his deeper, slower tone "-'Accept myself as Alice.'"

"Then there is no way out." The Caterpillar eyed her, then continued inhaling opium. Maka coughed again.

_Great. Just __great.__ I thought __BlackStar__ was bad, but my Papa is being __**infuriating.**__ I have to pass this test though…_

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and said with as much conviction as she could muster, "Alice is a part of me, and I accept that. She is me and I am her. Have I passed the test?"

To her utter and complete shock (well, not really, a part of her was _totally_ expecting this), Spirit replied happily, "Of course! I wish the darling Alice luck on her journey! Now, scuttle along."

Maka hesitated, then shrugged and skipped out of the clearing. _So much for the 'mysterious caterpillar' act. He's still… Papa. And I guess I can deal with that._ Looking back, she berated herself for forgetting that there was one main method of transportation in Wonderland, and managed a rather impressive shriek as the ground dropped out from under her and she was plunged into a twisting, turning hole…

… again.

* * *

**XD oh Spirit. Inside, even though he's the Caterpillar, he's still… Spirit.**

**Alice~ Maka**

**The White Rabbit~ Soul**

**Dormouse~ Tsubaki**

**The March Hare~ BlackStar**

**The Mad Hatter~ Stein**

**The Blue Caterpillar~ Spirit**

**Since I probably won't put up the next chapter until sometime tomorrow (well… I might cave in and do it tonight at like 1am ^.^'), I'll give you a hint at who's next- the Tweedles.**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	5. Tweedledum and Tweedledee

**In my defense, if this chapter sucks, it's because I was writing it on the way to the Coldplay concert tonight. *trills* I LOVE Coldplay. high five, fellow fans, if you're out there!**

**Okay, time for the Tweedles...**

* * *

Maka cursed and readied her feet as the tunnel ended abruptly and the forest floor appeared far too quickly. Scrambling to regain her balance, she frowned at the scenery. Same dark, dank forest the little 'tea party' with the Mad Hatter had taken place in. _Wonder who I'll meet next._

"Come on, the Queen says she should be over here!" a familiar voice called out. Maka spun, trying to locate it.

"Hey- think there'll be any toys, 'Dee?" the second cheered. The scythe meister, still concealed in the clearing, groaned and faced the direction she knew her nextround of surprises would come from. After squinting a moment, she let out a fake-happy cry. "Liz! Patty!" Two shapes entered her clearing.

"What are you spewing?" Liz grunted. "That's her. Come on, 'Dum, the Queen wants her ALIVE, got it? No more accidental maiming either." Patty - Tweedledum - just cackled.

Paling slightly, Maka eyed them carefully. Both wore black and white jumpsuits like jail outfits, as well as gray suspenders. They didn't look much different otherwise. Recollecting her faint scraps of memory about the book, she exclaimed, "Of course! It makes perfect sense you're Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Liz is 'Dee, and Patty's 'Dum, right?" She found herself supressing the urge to laugh at the younger sister's name. She had to distract them, then find out what their stupid test would be.

Tweedledum growled and stepped forward. Tweedledee held her back and glowered at Maka. "We're here to take you to the Queen," 'Dee announced.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Queen?"

"Yes," Patty sneered. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts."

_The Queen of- oh. Crap. The Queen of Hearts._ Maka nearly slapped her forehead in dismay. _I can't believe I forgot about that part of the story! The Queen is Alice's biggest enemy, right? And the Tweedles are... what, her henchmen? Too bad Liz and Patty ended up those two... at least they're not huge and fat like I remember them being described in the book. Kid would freak._

"Got something to say?" Liz snapped. Maka sighed and glanced around.

"Apparently I'm supposed to pass a test for you two."

'Dum giggled, while 'Dee started to grin. "Right you are. Your test is... survive. The next two tests, that is. After you've passed the Cheshire Cat's... that one _is_ the hardest, might I add... then you will be returned to us and we will take you to see the Queen. And then you will face the final challenge." With identical cruel smiles, the sisters leaned slightly towards each other so their shoulders were touching, and were (Maka smiled inwardly at how happy Kid would be) perfectly symmetrical. Aside from their height of course. Both dropped a card - Queens of Hearts - and disappeared in a flash of red paper hearts.

For a brief, blissful second, all was silent. Then the air was pierced by a rather annoyed yell from the scythe-meister-turned-Alice as she fell down...

... you guessed it...

... another hole.

* * *

**Sorry... it's even more short than the last ones... it's kind of hard to tell, on Notes. ^.^'**

**Alice~ Maka  
The White Rabbit~ Soul  
Dormouse~ Tsubaki  
The March Hare~ BlackStar  
The Mad Hatter~ Stein  
The Caterpillar~ Spirit  
Tweedledee~ Liz  
Tweedledum~ Patty**

**AND NEXT TIME...**

**The Dodo!**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	6. the Dodo

**i hope i got the dodo right. i don't know much about the character, sooo... anyways. Coldplay is TEH BEST. it was so loud though... *taps ears* i can't hear anything... o.O they played Clocks, and Paradise, and Charlie Brown, and Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall, and Viva la Vida, and Fix You, and Yellow, and... you get it. but it was AMAZING! :3**

**Back to the story. I realized that I said this happens sometime after episode 15/16 something, but Marie doesn't appear until later. Sooo... ^.^' pardon my forgetfulness, and just... imagine this as after whenever you think it should be after. I'm leaving it to your imagination. :3**

**Hope you like the Dodo!**

* * *

"Agh!" Maka protested as the tunnel dumped her out into an endless grassy meadow. "Whose idea was it to transport me through these blasted holes in the ground anyway?"

"Mine!" Marie chirped. The pigtailed (no, wait, her hair was in a braid now - freaking annoying) girl sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved to face her teacher, who appeared to be right behind her. Wait- MARIE? Yelping, Maka spun fully around.

There she was, dressed in... a frankly rather /clashing/ feathery dress. Long blue feathers trailed off the hem, while green ones layered the rest of the skirt, finally fading to the tiny neon pink ones that adorned the sleeveless top. Bright, shocking purple streaked her hair, and her eyepatch was now white with the image of a pudgy-looking bird with a ridiculous beak. A Dodo. Naturally, Maka groaned. /Why am I never surprised...?/ "So, dear," Marie gushed. "Ready for my test?"

Maka shrugged. "Don't you all just butter me up first? Or insult me? Or warn me about the Cheshire Cat? Who IS this Cat anyways? Lord Death? Sid? /Ox?/ It's really annoying."

Marie giggled. "Aww, you've got it! Kind of. But I can't tell you." She held a finger to her lips and winked. "The Cheshire Cat doesn't like giving away secrets. In fact, that cat is probably the last one who would ever give away anything... but you'll see that on your next task. That's when you'll meet our secretkeeper, no?"

Frowning, Maka wanted to press for more information. At least she only had one test to go, by the sound of it. "So what's my test?" she grumped. _Let's hope this is another easy one, like Papa gave me._

"To finish what you barely started." Marie's voice had dropped, grown suddenly serious. "That damn Caterpillar forgave you easily. I will not be so easy. You must _truly_accept your role as Alice, and what it pertains. Understood?" She eyed Maka narrowly.

For a second she just gaped, then glared and pouted at the same time. _This is ridiculous. I'm NOT Alice. My name is MAKA._ After almost (or what seemed like) an hour of staring each other down, Maka rolled her eyes and gave up._ I'm never going to get out of here if I don't finish these stupid tests. Isn't this all a dream? It better be a dream... _She tried pinching herself again. _No luck. Alright, focus. Alice. I have to... be Alice. Accept my role as her, whatever that means. So think about my friends. Well, Soul's a rabbit, Tsubaki's a dormouse, Stein's... well, he didn't change, BlackStar's a hare, Liz and Patty are weird and evil, and Kid... he'll probably end up the Knave of Hearts. Or something formal and obvious. That kinda doesn't give me a lot of inspiration_.

"Don't worry," Marie said kindly. "I'm sure you'll accept yourself quickly. You have a good heart." The girl before her didn't know quite how to respond to that, so instead ignored it.

_I have to get out of here. That's my main purpose now, I suppose… is it so bad if I have to pretend I'm someone else along the way?_ Growing frustrated, Maka plopped down on a bed of leaves wearily and picked at the grass. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do as Alice. Hell, I don't know what I'm supposed to do as anyone in this place. I just want to go home._

As if she were reading Maka's mind, Marie scrutinized the meister and warned, "You're close. But you haven't grasped it yet. Right now, you are Alice, the embodiment of her. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Maka snarled. "Stop reading my mind. Or whatever. If this is what it takes to get home, I'll do it."

For some reason that seemed to trigger it. Marie jumped into the air, 'happy' simply plastered all over her face. "Great!" she squealed. "You're starting to accept Alice!"

_I'm __what__? _The scythe meister raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Um… then can I go?"

Marie nodded and waved her over to her side of the clearing. Maka approached warily. "Don't worry, dear!" the Dodo enthused. "You're fine! I won't bite. Although I can't say the same for Cheshire." Seeing the look on the one she thought as Alice's face, she laughed and continued, "I'm joking. Cheshire doesn't like biting. I think. In any case, he'll tell you what you need. He'll also be kind of like your guardian through the rest of your challenge – if the White Rabbit is your guide, he's your guard. Never fear." Winking, the teacher shoved Maka through a small archway made by the trees. "Go on in there! He'll find you… _don't worry…_" And with that the archway closed up.

With a startled cry, Maka leaped at it, but it was gone. Only a wall of thorns remained. Slowly, she continued into the trees, glancing around at every tiny flicker conjured mostly by her imagination. Everything was dead silent, until…

A startled shriek reverberated through the still air as Alice caught sight of one of the strangest things she'd ever seen…

Two eyes just floating in the darkness in between two tree branches. And around the trunk, flicked a cat tail…

_The Cheshire Cat._

* * *

**Alright, if you think you know who it is, or if you DO know who it is, don't tell please. It's gonna be a secret for now. ;) notice I didn't describe the eyes… or the tail… :P**

**Alice~ Maka  
The White Rabbit~ Soul  
Dormouse~ Tsubaki  
The Mad Hatter~ Stein  
The March Hare~ BlackStar  
The Caterpillar~ Spirit  
Tweedledee~ Liz  
Tweedledum~ Patty  
Dodo~ Marie**

**Cheshire Cat~ ?**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	7. the Cheshire Cat Part 1

**Heyyyooo! :DDDD**

**This is a tiny preview to get you all riled up. And to reveal who the Cheshire Cat really is. The full chapter will be up… ehh… either tomorrow or Saturday**

**So… who guessed? Who's going to get it right? ;P**

* * *

_I… __**know**__ those eyes, _Maka realized. She gasped and stumbled forward a step. "What- _you're _the Cheshire Cat?"

A calm voice answered. "I do believe so. I was under the impression I'm the only Cheshire Cat in existence. Well… aside from my father. But he's been dead a while." One of the eyes winked. "One with Death, as they say."

"No," she corrected. "He _is _Death."

A white-toothed grin appeared. "Exactly." Then both eyes faded, as did the tail and grin. Spinning around, Maka tried to locate him again, when there was a shimmer and said Cheshire Cat appeared slowly. The scythe meister smiled.

"Hello… Kid."

* * *

**Ohhhh yes! XDDDDDD**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	8. the Cheshire Cat Part 2

**First of all… please don't hate me. (or do hate me. If I don't know you, I tend not to care.) the mini-preview for Kid wuz cruel… I know… ;A; but here's a nice long full chapter. :D**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

8fangirl8: **congratulations. You're the first anonymous reviewer. XDD I agree totally. He is my FAVORITE character – in ****everything.**** Not just Soul Eater. Not just anime. **_**Everything. **_**O.o**

**So anyways… think Maka's ready for the challenge? ;) also, if you go to deviantART and search me as (duh) DeaththeKidKat, I posted a fullbody picture of Soul as the White Rabbit, per request of my friend Riley. A pic of the Mad Hatter (Stein! Squee!) should also be up soon. ^.^**

* * *

"How are you the Cheshire Cat? I totally thought you'd be… I don't know, the Knave of Hearts or something," Maka babbled.

Kid raised an eyebrow incredulously. "The Knave of Hearts? He's a silly, incompetent, annoying, weak…" Seeing her expression he cut off. "Anyways," he sighed, "being the Cheshire Cat is much more fun. I can _disappear…_" To demonstrate his point, he faded away then reappeared behind Maka, making her jump and spin around. "And I get to go wherever I want." He grinned. "Plus I get an awesome outfit."

Noticing it for the first time, Maka's jaw dropped. Before she'd been to shocked to process it, but it looked awfully like that spiky cloak he wore when imitating his father. Minus the mask. Two fluffy cat ears flicked back and forth on his head (the left one striped thrice in white), and a long black tail curled lazily back and forth. But the cloak… she realized with growing horror… was _completely _irrevocably absolutely _asymmetrical._ Still gaping, she asked faintly, "Uh… isn't your cloak bothering you?"

He glanced down at it, puzzled. "No."

"And your stripes? Are they annoying you to the point where you want to pass out?" she gasped, fearing the worst.

"No…" This time Kid raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by her random (or so he evidently thought) questions. _One _freaking eyebrow. Maka felt like fainting.

"You're not OCD!" she exclaimed finally.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and drawled, "No. Why would I be?"

Trying extremely hard not to fall over in complete shock, Maka just swallowed and inquired tremulously, "What is your challenge? This place is creeping me out. Soul's uptight and a _complete_ perfectionist, Tsubaki's out of wack, BlackStar was being meek – I didn't know that was even in his _vocabulary_ – Stein's not that different actually, Papa's a caterpillar, and Liz and Patty are evil. To top it all off, _you're not OCD!_" She almost started bawling. "I want to go home."

With another long, suffering sigh, Kid just flicked his tail, pointing off into the forest. "You have to travel through this forest to the other side. I'd reassure you that it's easy, but… it's not." Grinning widely with a touch of evil, he faded until just his glowing golden eyes were left. (And the creepy grin.) "Good luck…" And both eyes and grin winked out. Screeching, Maka leapt forward and tried to grab him, but there was no one there.

"Through that freaky forest?" she moaned. "It'll be the death of me…"

"I hope not." Kid's voice echoed through the trees. The meister thought she saw a glimpse of a black tail, twitching from behind a trunk, but it was gone before she could blink.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Have it your way. I'll trek through your stupid forest. But if I die, will I wake up back home? Where everything is _normal _again?"

A quick flash of eyes and a chuckle sounded.

"Nope."

* * *

**Basically meaning… if she dies in Wonderland, in the real world, she'll kinda just disappear. :D more on that later.**

**Anybody think they know the Knave of Hearts? ;)**

**Until next chapter…**

_**~DeaththeKidKat**_


	9. Deep Dark Woods

**So, I would have uploaded this day before yesterday, but it was the boycott. :3 So I had to ignore ff net for AN ENTIRE DAY. IT WAS A NIGHTMARE. DDD: Just kidding… XD but still. I did gymnastics, and had friends over for dinner, and did other trivial things you probably don't care about… it was awesome. And I got Kristin Cashore's (author of Graceling and Fire) new book, Bitterblue. Last night. I'm like two hundred pages in, but it's going slow cuz I keep getting interrupted… anyways, enough of my boring you with my boring stupid life. READ. :DDD**

Vampireninja101: You are an awesome person to review all eight chapters. *passes out* So… *takes deep breath* You were right on one thing, but I won't tell you which one. :D And thank you. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this, and other things (coughAvengerscough) distracted me for a while. /: But here it is!  
xrayxrayx: Thank you! Sorry for the wait, but here it is!  
ascendingDeath: Thanks! :D  
Pharis: Omishawarma, um… thank you! :DDD I'm glad you like it so much. I haven't seen/read any of the Alice in Wonderland movies/books, so I was basing this purely off of a) Ciel in Wonderland and b) Haruhi in Wonderland. XDDD Plus bits and pieces I've gathered from my friends and such. So thanks!  
DarkAliceInWonderland21: Sorry, I don't do romance stuff. /: But glad you like it!  
Kaoru97: Eh… almost… not quite ^.^; I don't actually know what Lord Death will be.  
VilaDeath: YOU WON'T GET FAR! *blows whistle* *Kid runs back* He's not OCD because I DON'T LIKE HIS OCD. SO THERE~  
8fangirl8: He is. :D And Cheshire is my favorite character anyway, so I just had to put Kid in that role... :3

**Oookay. Enough of that ^.^; On to the story~!**

* * *

Maka sighed and continued her trek through the damned forest. "Joy. So if I die here, I disappear off the face of the earth?" she grumbled to thin air.

Kid's whisper rang out quietly through the trees. "Pretty much."

"Best. Day. Ever," she mumbled sarcastically. "What sadistic idiot sent me here in the first place?"

"I don't know," Kid answered, appearing in front of her long enough to shrug his shoulders. "You're probably just dreaming the whole thing. With a little magical help, of course. How should I know? I'm part of the dream." Opting to walk next to her for a moment, he grasped the edge of his spiky black cloak and pulled it off with a flourish, revealing a fancy black, white, and gray suit similar to Soul's. He walked calmly for a moment, tail flicking and ears twitching (distracting Maka to no end), before he sighed, complained, "I'm boooored," and faded into thin air.

Frowning, Maka glared at a nearby tree. "Well, so-ree for not being good company, but I have _no freaking idea what I'm doing here._ As in this stupid forest. How long is it gonna take to 'get to the other side?'"

Kid chuckled. "I don't know. I stay inside the forest usually. I do know that the Queen of Hearts is on the other side, though."

Grumbling, Maka continued through the trees. "So. How is it possible that this is a dream, but you've lived here your entire life? Does this dream come complete with memories for all of you... uh, characters? Or is this some other reality that people only visit in their dreams?"

"Again, _I'm_ in the dream. I have no idea. I do have memories of about four hundred years of life, here in this forest. Um... I grew up here in a tree with my father, who was the Cheshire Cat before me, guiding whatever Alice that came through. He taught me how to explain stuff and show the forest to Alice, and also guard them from most dangers until they met the Queen. I suppose we appear differently to everyone. I've been a Tom, a Grell, an Ellen, that strange time when I was split in two - Hikaru and Kaoru or something? - an Octavia, a Randy, a Kai, a Helen, a Kanda, and several hundred names I don't care to remember. I'm not really this 'Death the Kid' that you know. Inside, I'm really truly a cat. I just appear as your friend, and am given a bit of information somehow so I can act a little like the Kid you know. That is probably why you were so surprised when you found out I'm not OCD. Your friend might be in the waking world, but I am not."

"Well, crap," she muttered. "I assume the same goes for everyone else?"

"Yep," Kid - no, the Cheshire Cat - confirmed.

She walked in silence for a few more moments, her eyes now almost completely adjusted to the gloom of the forest. "Right. Now, uh... who will the Queen appear as to me? Who else am I meeting?"

Cheshire chuckled again. "Once again, I don't know. I'm here to guide you, not inform you on _everything._ I can answer the second question though. In the Queen's hall, you should meet the Queen herself, the Knave of Hearts, a few servants probably... I assume the White Rabbit's going to be there, as well as all the others you've met so far. We're having a meeting of sorts."

"A meeting to decide what?"

"You've got as many question as there are leaves on a tree," Cheshire groaned. "Essentially... your fate. The Queen asks her court - oh yes, you'll be meeting her court - to vote on whether you should face your final challenge in certain ways. Sometimes, rarely, she lets you go, but other times you have to face... well, you'll see. That time when I was Hikaru and Kaoru, and also the time when I was Grell, the Alice did not have to face Him. However, those were recent, and it's likely the Queen is getting bored. I hope you know how to fight."

"I'm trained," Maka defended herself. "I can fight with a scythe. Will I be given a certain weapon?"

Cheshire mused a moment. "Probably a Vorpal Blade of some sort. I suppose you can decide what form it will take."

"So... what other times were people let off the hook?" she ventured.

"Let's see. Hmm... Octavia was lucky, and so was Randy. Ellen died... so did Tom... being Kanda was tiring and a little annoying, but the Alice at that time was pretty strong. I actually can't for the life of me remember if he had to face Him or not... Eh, not important. So yeah. Ellen and Tom disappeared from the real world. They're probably reincarnated as servants in the Queen's court now."

Maka's jaw dropped. "So if I die here... I'll become a character in this world?"

"Well, yes," Cheshire answered amiably. "I was probably once an Alice myself, long ago. See, this Wonderland reality started with just my father, Him, and the Queen of Hearts, and so the Alices back then were given a very short tour. The Queen knew she needed to build up her court, so more and more Alices did not survive against Him. Slowly the White Rabbit, then the Dodo, the Knave of Hearts, the Mad Hatter, a few servants, and myself were born here in that order. I was raised as a son to the original Cheshire Cat. One day, an Alice went a bit mad and killed the Dodo and Father, so I became the Cheshire Cat. That Alice soon fell to Him and became the March Hare... after that, the Dormouse, more servants, and everyone else basically that you have met were born. Oh, including the Tweedles. Another Alice died a few months after the insane one, and she became the new Dodo."

"That's... complicated," she commented, impressed. "So if I, say, kill 'Him,' do I get sent back to my world? What happens to 'Him?'"

There was a long pause. Finally, "Yes. You'll wake back up, and your friends - including the real Kid - will obviously not know a thing. Basically, if you kill Him, you'll disappear and He will just reincarnate. He is the only one who does not need the soul of a dead former Alice to reincarnate. Therefore, each Alice runs the risk of having to face Him. And trust me, only about a half of you make it out. I must say, the Queen's court and staff is quite extensive now... Ah, we're there!"

They stopped in front of a gleaming door. Maka blinked at the bright light and processed all she'd just learned for a moment. The door was bright, shiny, and pure gold, and literally stood on its own. Opening, she saw a long bright hallway with red and black checkered walls on the other side, but when she closed it and peered around the back, there was just the backside of the door. "Well, this is weird," she commented. Opening the door, she stepped through.

Standing in the hallway, she just took a minute to look around. The hallway was quite plain, just a black rug carpet and the checkered walls, which also covered the ceiling. Turning, the door had disappeared to leave a blank wall. "Ki- I mean, Cheshire? You still here?"

Two glowing golden eyes blinked at her from the ceiling. "Right behind you."

"Good." Sighing, she walked down the corridor, cursing her frilly dress. Turning several corners, she finally reached a bloodred door with a crown inscribed on it. Several black hearts adorned the engraving. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the gold handle and twisted, opening the door...

... and stepping into the Queen's court.

* * *

**Oh, yeah, I went there. I mentioned Grell-Cat. And Hikaru and Kaoru-Cat. Don't ask about Kanda-Cat, it's a story my bestie sesame2009 is writing (Allen in Wonderland). As for the other names, Tom and Randy are completely made up, and Ellen and Octavia are friends of mine. :3**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**-Kat  
**

**P.S. If you wanna guess who the Queen (and the Knave) are, go ahead. Just know I answer reviews in the next chapter, so technically you'll find out then anyway. Buuut... I am making a tally of which characters got how many votes, so guess away! Please! :D  
**


End file.
